New Leaf
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: After Eclipse before Breaking Dawn was released this was wrote. Bella went to calm down her mom after telling her that she was marrying Edward... With a twist. T to be safe. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ON HIATUS UNTIL YOU GUYS SAY YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of the first part of the first chapter.** (Until I finish to where I've got I'm keeping it up so people can get an idea where this is heading.) **So if you liked the way I had my chapter before then you don't have to read this. **

**This rewrite is dedicated to CieloCrimisi. A parody is: A literary or artistic work that imitates the characteristic style of an author or a work. It's normally funny but I put it as drama first. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Calm down!" I said to my mom over the phone. She had been hyperventaliting for about ten minutes now.

"My... Bella's... Getting... Married?" I heard a crash and my mother had fainted. I heard Phil walk next to her and hit her on the cheek, which I'm guessing didn't work, because he was on the phone to me the next minute.

He stuttered, "Umm... Well... Your mom passed out." Figured. "And... Well... If she doesn't wake up I'll take her to the emergency room... Umm..." My face scrunched up. I couldn't believe that my mom had passed out. It was so like her and I wasn't sure if Phil could handle this by himself. I told him bye and hung up. I sighed and grabbed my car keys and decided I'd take a visit to Edward's house. Since **he** was the one that insisted on us getting married, in the first place, and** he** was the one who suggested that I call over her the phone since I wouldn't let him pay to have a private jet get me down there. I growled.

When my very very slow truck made it to the Cullen's house I was about to scream at Edward. I swear he _knew_ my mom would do this just to make me go down to Florida. So I'd have to use his money to go down there. He was such a spoiled brat. I pushed the door open with a loud bang, I wished I was a vampire because then I could have ripped the door off it's hinges, and I waited for Edward to come down. But, before he could I saw Alice on the stair case and a faint smile came to my lips.

I walked over to Alice, of course trying to stay away in case she hadn't ate in a while, and asked in a sugar coated voice, "Alice?" My smile became fake.

She barely looked up at me and said, "Fine. Yeah, but just wait-."

Edward had finally decided to grace us with his presence and since he had read what I was going to do from Alice's mind (Yeah, you sort of get used to it... And use it to your advantage) He growled and bickered, "You know that her money is my money so it's really the same thing."

Alice retorted, "Oh, really? So you can see when the stock market rises and falls? Besides whatever makes Bella feel better, right Edward?" Edward had been bugging Alice to stop torturing me with wedding plans because it'd "make me feel better". I chuckled and Edward gave me a dirty look. Alice grabbed my hand and said, "Ooo! There's a plane leaving soon! Of course, we'll have a little bit of time before so..." Alice gave me a diabolical smile and I replied, "Um, no I have to pack..."

Alice said, "Fine." While grabbing my hand and dragging me to her porsche. I was about to ask "what about my truck?" She replied, "They'll do something with it. Maybe Rosalie will even fix it up a bit?" I looked at my truck and felt sorry for it. Compared to all the other cars in the garage... It was horrible. I would have kissed it goodbye if Alice let me. She threw me in the porsche and we were off to my house.

Too quick I packed and I called Charlie to tell him I was going to calm my mother down. Then I called Phil to make sure that we could actually have a place to sleep (or stay up all night watching me, if you were Alice) Five minutes after that we were off the ground. Alice said, "Well, at least this time we're not rushing the clock." I gave a gentle laugh. Alice and I talked for a while before I fell asleep. It felt like barely five seconds when she woke me up and said, "Bella, we're here." The sun was setting and even though I loved Phoenix... I missed Edward.

We got to my mom's house and my mom didn't want to talk to me tonight so Alice and I went into the guest bedroom and fell asleep/watched me sleep. (stalkerish, much Alice? Oh, shut up. Edward's making me do this... Ugh.)

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning to my mother crying, "My little girl," Phil was holding her and patting her head. "Getting married!" She started sobbing so she couldn't speak. Alice came in and stood next to me. She yawned and winked at me. "How can you be getting married! I thought I taught you not to get married, before your thirty! Edward is a very nice boy, but he's... you're too young!"

I said, "Mom it's my choice just as much as his."

Renee said, "I know! That's what hurts me the most!" Renee made a stabbing motion threw her heart.

I almost screamed, "Mom! Everything is okay!" I didn't really like killing, ever since I met those blood thirsty vampires and the Volturi...

She ignored me and said, "It's your dad's fault! Has he been a bad influence?"

I said, "No! Mom calm down! Ugh, I'm going to take a walk. Alice can calm you down or whatever."

She asked, "Wait! What about Edward's parents? Are they okay with this?"

I said, "Yeah mom, they support what Edward chooses." I stormed out the door and Alice followed quietly behind me. I walked towards the dance studio, before I knew what I was doing, and when I saw it I turned around and walked in an oppisite direction.

Fifteen minutes later I asked, "Alice?"

She replied,"What?"

I asked, "What does my mom look like on my wedding day?"

Alice said, "She looks fine. Don't worry."

I said, "Okay. Thanks." I was a little comforted, but not enough.

Alice said, "Everything will be fine, I can see that." I smiled. I trusted Alice's visions enough. When I was tired of walking I walked home and my mother and I sat in silence as we ate lunch. Then she left to go with Phil to a baseball game. I went to take a nap in my room. This was really draining. Next thing I know I had woken up and the sun was on my face. I sat up, and went to the kitchen. On the refrigerator there was a note. It said, "Hunting" in Alice's beautiful handwriting. I rolled my eyes. I heard my mom pull up in the car with Phil and she gave me an evil look. I figured that taking another _short_ little walk would be better for the both of us. The walk before was wayy to long.

I thought, "Why can't my mom accept it? I mean, I told her all my reasons... I'm starting to get really mad at her! I mean does she think that she can control my life? Dad's pretty much okay with it... I mean at least he doesn't voice it! Gah, I miss Edward..." On cue, it started raining. I thought "Great... Just great." I pulled my hoodie up over my head and then I felt a person bump into me.

He said, "Sorry! Are you okay?"

I said, "Yea-." I looked into his face and I saw the pale face with pure black eyes. I figured out he was a vampire and I _knew_ he was hungry. Just to make myself smell better, my heart started beating faster. Before I could do anything, my stupid slow human reactions, he had his fangs on my neck and I passed out.

The next thing I knew I was in a dark room.


End file.
